


Pony Kai

by PunxBoy117



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Karate, Slice of Life, big dad energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunxBoy117/pseuds/PunxBoy117
Summary: Johnny Lawrence is a tough man, a fact he took a lot of pride in. However, nothing could have prepared him for his most recent losses. Unable to cope, he begins to drown himself in a steady stream of alcohol and TV.One fateful night, he finds himself slipping into an extremely deep sleep, when he wakes up he's in.... Equestria?!
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Pony Kai

Johnny’s eyelids felt heavy as he gazed blankly at his TV. The blond man lethargically flipped through the channels not seeing a single thing on the screen. He may as well have been in a coma the past week or so. He certainly looked like he had been.

His beard was growing in again although it only served as evidence to how badly he was taking care of himself. It was scraggly and un-groomed, just like the hair on his head.

His eye bags had bags, and it looked like he’d been wearing his current outfit since…

He took a hefty swig of his beer letting loose a rather loud belch after. With a malcontented sigh he leaned back and sank into his sofa. Maybe if he sat there long enough he would become part of the sofa, and then nothing would matter.

His son was gone, his student was in a coma and might seriously die from it, plus the woman he cared for now hated his guts…. He lost everything, including his beloved dojo. The worst part was that the man behind all the violence and chaos was the same abusive sensei he himself once trusted. He took that man back in and gave him a second chance only to be brutally backstabbed and thrown to the snakes.

_“My little poonyyy…”_

Johnny groaned as sound from the television came rushing back. He moved his hand over to the remote; ready to change it from the girly garbage that was invading his senses.

He never got to finish the action. Instead, his hand became limp on the control and he slumped into a very, very deep sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic on this site and by far less angsty! I'm usually lurking on FiMFiction but I'm hoping Archive could provide a wider audience, maybe some who are little bit more receptive to wild crossovers.
> 
> My fandom terminology is super rusty, I haven't been in wider fanfic spaces since my adventures on Fanfic.net (yes, that old). So forgive me if there's something lacking/I use some terms wrongly. Gotta relearn!


End file.
